One Piece: Burning Blood
}} One Piece: Burning Blood is a One Piece video game for the PlayStation 4, Xbox One, PS Vita, and PC which was released in Japan on April 21, 2016. Gameplay Similar to the Grand Battle! series, One Piece: Burning Blood is a 1-on-1 fighting game, featuring 3v3 melee style fights, where each player picks a team of 3 characters and 3 support characters. The player can switch between characters during battles and use partners for assist attacks. It focuses on fighting with Devil Fruit abilities (also known as "Ability" in-game) and Haki, which can be activated by the "Ability" button which drains the ability gauge to use Haki and/or Devil Fruit abilities. Logia users will be able to use their powers to avoid damage (known as Logia Guard in-game), though they remain susceptible to guard breaks and Haki-based attacks. Some characters can nullify Devil Fruit Abilities, preventing Devil Fruit users from using their abilities for a short period. In addition to playable characters, there are also support characters that can produce different effects when used in battle. As characters attack and/or take damage, their Burning Gauge fills, which is used to fuel team-based techniques (Utility Chains, Utility Assists, and Utility Clashes) and when it is full allows the character to activate their Awakening which allows them perform their Ultimate moves and/or transform into more powerful forms, such as Luffy being able to transform to Gear Fourth in battle. The game features a level up system for playable characters that allows them to grow stronger as they fight in various game modes (except for Free Battle Mode), though all playable characters will receive some experience regardless of whether or not they are used in battle. Game Modes Story The story mode allows players to relive the events and battles of the Paramount War allowing them to play as various characters such as Luffy, Whitebeard, Akainu, and Ace. WANTED Versus In addition to the game's story mode, players can also test their skills and earn Beli by taking on Wanted Poster battles. As the player clears these battles, new Wanted Posters are unlocked. In addition to standard Wanted Posters, players can hone their skills via Rayleigh's Training Wanted Posters. For a greater challenge, players can take on Special Wanted Posters. There are also Limited Wanted Posters that are available for a limited amount of time and are updated periodically. Pirate Flag Battle Pirate Flag Battle is a mode where various factions (representing the various crews and organizations from the series) can compete online and fight to control various islands in the world of One Piece. This mode allows players to fight against either the CPU or other players. Characters Support Characters Non-Playable Characters Background Characters *Fighting Fish (Corrida Colosseum) *Little Oars Jr. (Marineford Bay, Oris Plaza) *Nola (Skypiea) *Pica (Acacia) Enemy Characters *Pacifista DLC *Hattori (Film Gold) Downloadable Content Gold Movie Pack 1 (released August 2016): http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Gild Tesoro (playable character) *Monkey D. Luffy (Film Gold costume) *Nami (Film Gold costume) *Nico Robin (Film Gold costume) *1 customized HUD Gold Movie Pack 2 (coming early September 2016): http://www.onepiece-game.com/us/all-upcoming-dlc-for-one-piece-burning-blood/ *Rob Lucci *Sabo (Film Gold costume) *Akainu (Film Gold costume) *Koala (Film Gold costume) Ultimate Gold Pack *includes all the content from the Wanted Pack 1, Wanted Pack 2 and Luffy Pack *4 new playable characters *9 alternate versions of playable characters *14 costumes *6 customized HUDs *2 bonus costumes: Platinum & Golden Luffy Voice Cast Stages *Dressrosa (Acacia Port Town) *Dressrosa (Corrida Colosseum) *Alabasta (Alubarna Palace) *Skypiea (Shandora Ruins) *Drum Kingdom *Thousand Sunny *Marineford (Marineford Bay) *Marineford (Oris Plaza) *Fishman Island *Banaro Island Special Teams When characters are on the same team a special team battle appeal event intro may occur: *'Beloved Leader': Bartolomeo & Luffy (Post-timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor) *'Brothers': Ace (Normal, Strong World), Luffy (Post-Timeskip, Film Gold, Gold Armor, & Platinum Armor), & Sabo (Normal, Lucy, Film Gold) *'Connected Wills': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Luffy (Pre-Timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) *'Cats and Dogs': Zoro (Normal, Shura) & Sanji *'Flower, Ghost, Freak': Robin (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Brook, & Franky *'Weakling Trio': Nami (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold), Usopp, & Chopper *'Future Spouse?': Luffy (Pre-timeskip, Afro Luffy, & Kung Fu Luffy) & Boa Hancock (Normal, Swimsuit) *'Parent and Son': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Whitebeard (Normal, Myth) *'Young Revolutionary': Koala (Normal, Swimsuit, Film Gold) & Sabo (Normal, Lucy, Film Gold) *'Fellow Reveler': Ace (Normal, Strong World) & Buggy Gallery Burning Blood Pre Order Ad.png|Pre-Order edition One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Luffy (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Sabo (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Sabo (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Nami (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Nami (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Nico Robin (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Nico Robin (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Koala (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Koala (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Gild Tesoro (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Gild Tesoro (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Rob Lucci & Hattori (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Rob Lucci & Hattori (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Film Gold Sakazuki (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Akainu (Film Gold) One Piece Burning Blood Swimsuit Boa Hancock (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Boa Hancock (Swimsuit) One Piece Burning Blood Swimsuit Nico Robin (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Nico Robin (Swimsuit) One Piece Burning Blood Swimsuit Nami (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Nami (Swimsuit) One Piece Burning Blood Swimsuit Perona (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Perona (Swimsuit) One Piece Burning Blood Swimsuit Koala (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Koala (Swimsuit) One Piece Burning Blood Nami Clone-Bentham (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Bentham (Nami Clone) One Piece Burning Blood Platinum Armor Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Luffy (Platinum) One Piece Burning Blood Golden Armor Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Luffy (Golden) One Piece Burning Blood Lucy-Sabo (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Sabo (Lucy) One Piece Burning Blood Myth Whitebeard (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Whitebeard (Myth) One Piece Burning Blood Strong World Shanks (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Shanks (Strong World) One Piece Burning Blood Strong World Ace (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Ace (Strong World) One Piece Burning Blood Gear Fourth Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Luffy (Gear Fourth: Boundman) One Piece Burning Blood Duel Donquixote Doflamingo (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Donquixote Doflamingo (Duel) One Piece Burning Blood Dual Trafalgar Law (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Trafalgar Law (Duel) One Piece Burning Blood Afro Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Afro Luffy One Piece Burning Blood Shura Zora (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Zora (Shura) One Piece Burning Blood Heart Trafalgar Law (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Trafalgar Law (Heart) One Piece Burning Blood Kung Fu Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Kung Fu Luffy One Piece Burning Blood Bartolomeo the Cannibal (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Bartolomeo One Piece Burning Blood Jesus Burgess (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Jesus Burgess One Piece Burning Blood Eustass Kid (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Eustass Kid One Piece Burning Blood X Drake (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of X Drake One Piece Burning Blood Franky & General Franky (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Franky & Franky Shogun One Piece Burning Blood Admiral Fujitora (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Fujitora One Piece Burning Blood Vice Admiral Smoker (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Smoker (Post-Timeskip) One Piece Burning Blood Sengoku the Budda (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Sengoku One Piece Burning Blood Mr 2 Bon Kurei (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwok of Bon Kurei One Piece Burning Blood Emporio Ivankov (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Emporio Ivankov One Piece Burning Blood Revolutionary Koala (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Koala One Piece Burning Blood Fire Fist Portgas D. Ace (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Ace One Piece Burning Blood Monkey D. Luffy (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Luffy (Post-Timeskip) One Piece Burning Blood Revolutionary Sabo (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Sabo One Piece Burning Blood Red-Haired Shanks (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Shanks One Piece Burning Blood Whitebeard Edward Newgate (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Edward Newgate (Whitebeard) One Piece Burning Blood Marco the Phoenix (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Marco One Piece Burning Blood Dracule Mihawk (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Dracule Mihawk One Piece Burning Blood Diamond Jozu (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Diamond Jozu One Piece Burning Blood Sir Crocodile (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Sir Crocodile One Piece Burning Blood God Eneru (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Enel One Piece Burning Blood Gekko Moriah & Doppelman (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Gekko Moriah & Doppelman One Piece Burning Blood Bartholomew Kuma (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Bartholomew Kuma One Piece Burning Blood Donquixote Doflamingo (Artwork).png|Promotional Artwork of Donquixote Doflamingo Trivia *This is the first One Piece game to be released on an Xbox console. *This is the first game that will allow Luffy to transform to Gear Fourth. *This is the first One Piece game to feature Koala as a playable character. *Jesus Burgess does not have Haki in the game despite him being shown to utilize it in the manga and anime series. *Gild Tesoro appears for the first time as a playable character. *Though Pacifista can be fought against in-game, they cannot be unlocked and thus act as unplayable enemies. *When selecting Rob Lucci in the Additional character selection menu and Lucci's battle intro, Hattori wearing a white coat, necktie, and hat (based on his outfit from One Piece Film: Gold) appears sitting on Lucci's shoulder. *As Rob Lucci's playable form is based on his appearance in One Piece Film: Gold, he can use Haki in the game. References External Links *Official Japanese Website *Official English Website Navigation Category:Video Games